<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stanford Pride by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562825">Stanford Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas'>quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#QuarantinedPride2k20 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Real Tyson Brady, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Demiboy Sam Winchester, Demiromantic Sam Winchester, Demisexual Sam Winchester, Enjoyyyy, F/M, Heteroflexible Jessica Moore, M/M, Multi, Panromantic Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Supernatural), Pre-Season/Series 01, Pride, Pride Parades, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Tyson Brady is Not an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sammy knows he wouldn't have come here on his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Real Tyson Brady/Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Real Tyson Brady/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#QuarantinedPride2k20 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stanford Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to day 5!! Poly Sammy attending pride with his babies Jess and Brady. In which Brady isn't an asshole.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is glad he agreed to come to this.</p><p>He would never have done it on his own, he wouldn’t have had the courage, but he’s lucky he let Jess and Brady talk him into it.</p><p>He’s known he wasn’t straight since he knew there were other options. He’s also known he wasn’t gay. But he never knew quite where he fell on that spectrum in the middle. It’s only since coming to Stanford, since meeting Jess and Brady, that he’s found labels he’s comfortable with.</p><p>Demibisexual demipanromantic polyamorous demiguy. (Lots of demi, he knows, but he likes it.)</p><p>And now, at age 21, he’s being dragged along to his first-ever Pride Parade.</p><p>It’s… a lot. Floats, streamers, loud music, and <em>holy shit so many people</em>. Like. So many. Like ‘might have a panic attack’ many. But Jess is on one side and Brady’s on the other, both of them holding his hands, so he’ll be fine.</p><p>Shit. Where’s Brady?</p><p>Sam glances to his right, but his boyfriend has dropped his hand and miraculously disappeared. Fuck. He turns to Jess.</p><p>“Jess, where’s Brady?” he shouts over the commotion. Jess looks around in alarm.</p><p>“I don’t know!” she yells back.</p><p>“Call him!” Sam exclaims. She pulls out her phone.</p><p>“Fuck, no answer,” she mutters. “His phone’s probably off or he can’t hear it.”</p><p>Sam looks over his shoulder at the pizza vendor – Brady loves pizza – and then—</p><p>“Hey guys!” Brady’s voice says from right in front of them. Sam turns to look at him. His arms are full of cotton candy and pride flags.</p><p>“You scared the shit out of me,” Sam accuses playfully, laughing. He grabs his cotton candy and his demisexual and pan flags, takes a bite of the sticky treat, and kisses his boyfriend desperately. “You asshole,” he adds out of spite.</p><p>Brady shrugs. “I wanted to get flags.”</p><p>He hands Jess the lesbian and heteroflexible flags, holding up his own bi flag proudly. Sam grins at him. “Buddy system,” he reminds Brady. “Dumbass, we go everywhere together. Jess even tried to call you.”</p><p>“Stop chewing me out, Dad, I said I was sorry.”</p><p>Sam snorts. “You said nothing of the kind.”</p><p>Brady shrugs. “Sorry?”</p><p>Sam regards him with teasingly narrowed eyes. “Ehh, close enough,” he replies, then kisses Brady’s cheek.</p><p>“Thank you guys for bringing me to this,” he murmurs. “It’s really fun.”</p><p>“We love you,” Jess tells him happily. “We’re happy you’re happy.”</p><p>“What she said,” Brady says wisely, chuckling.</p><p>Sam ducks his head. “I love you too,” he whispers. He’s still getting used to saying it out loud – it was never something the Winchesters said – but he thinks he’ll manage. He has a beautiful boyfriend and girlfriend to teach him how.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that was fun! I think tomorrow will focus on omnisexual!Cas.</p><p>Love,<br/>-Fake Dean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>